Robert Connington
Sir Robert Connington was a Knight of Westmarch and a member of the Grey Company. He was the company's most violent member, often displaying a gruesome and savage nature in a fight. He played a pivotal role in The Feast of Crows by feigning loyalty to the monarch and helping Brienne escape persecution and death. His whereabouts remain unknown. Highly decorated in war, Robert is recognized by his peers and superiors for his awesome presence in combat but will often disregard his sworn oaths as a Knight. Despite this, he is loyal and will seldom show insubordination to those who command him. In Westmarch, he is called the The Barabarian Knight by friend and foe alike. History Upbringing Robert's youth is unknown, as he seldom speaks of it. It is rumored that his ancestors are the Barbarians. In his upbringing, however, Robert started his combat training at the age of 6. Authorities named him unsuitable to join the city guard due to his violent and uncontrollable nature, so melee and jousting tournaments became his main source of income. Robert was also a sellsword and enforcer for the Duke of Westmarch, Byron Bennen. He claims he got his first kill while in combat when he was 14 years of age. Robert received his Knighthood when he was 17 years old; he became one of the youngest men to receive Knighthood when he, along with Kennet Tegan and two squires, slaughtered nine outlaws that had been terrorizing small villages throughout Westmarch. War of the Black King Robert answered the summons to war when King Leoric declared war on Westmarch. He was tasked at leading the vanguard against Lachdanan's forces that were crossing the border of Khanduras. Durring the War of the Black King, Robert provided strategic ways in leading the vanguard into battle. One such example was on the eve of the Battle of the Hallowed Fields, Robert led a small host of men loyal to him into the open field to taunt the enemy forces that watched from a distance. Robert, anticipating them to attack, had his Calvary set up a flank attack from the south. The taunting payed off, and Lachdanan's forces charged into the open field to slay Robert and the vanguard. That is when Sir Kennet overran the enemy forces in a flank maneuver and the vanguard finished off what was left of the enemy forces. During combat, many of his comrades and enemies witnessed his ferocity, bashing a man's head in with his gauntlets and slicing his foes in half with a single blow of his long-sword. When he returned home, word had spread about his savage nature in battle. Duke Byron Bennen saw to it personally that Sir Robert be rewarded for his efforts in battle and even encouraged the Knight to embrace his fierce tactics. The Barbarian Knight was granted lands through out Westmarch and became a member of the Duke's elite squadron. Journey into the East Robert was chosen by Duke Byron Bennen to participate in the mission to reclaim Kurast. Appearance and Character Robert is brutal, hallow and a sociopath. One famous example would be beating a man to death for snoring too loud. However, his often callous demeanor hides a person with unlikely sensitivity and strong loyalty. He wears extremely heavy armor and is able to wield his two-handed bastard sword in one hand. His tremendous height and thick armor drives fear into his enemies. When out of combat, Robert can be found drinking and smoking. While he is respected and feared, he has never been loved, or had the affection of nobles or smallfolk. He has several tattoos and scars around his entire body.